<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CAOS: Alternate Endings: Chapter 35 by DragonRhapsody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625823">CAOS: Alternate Endings: Chapter 35</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRhapsody/pseuds/DragonRhapsody'>DragonRhapsody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CAOS: Alternate Endings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Mild Gore, The Void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRhapsody/pseuds/DragonRhapsody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>This is part of a series, where I re-write the ending chapters of Sabrina, because I feel they all deserve way better than they received.</strong>
</p><p>We start this Alternate Ending to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Season 4, at Part 4, Episode 7: Chapter 35<br/>This is the episode of the Alternate Earth in the Endless. Sabrina has gone through her days and has noticed the Void is coming. She's gone to warn others. We jump into the story with Sabrina and Salem, running to find Ambrose in the Green Room after witnessing the carnage of Roz and Theo’s death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) &amp; Sabrina Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CAOS: Alternate Endings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CAOS: Alternate Endings: Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 35: SABRINA MORNINGSTAR</h3><p>Sabrina could hear a cry and a clang as she reached the Green Room, throwing open the door she gasped at the carnage that lay before her. Nick lunged for Caliban, and he threw the metal table toward him to stop Nick’s blade and progress.<br/>
“Nick! You’re an agent of the Void too?” Sabrina grabbed for Caliban, shoving him behind her, as Nick threw the metal table with a clang against the wall. She tried not to look at the blood and dismemberment that had occurred. Ambrose was gone, and there was Harvey. Dead. They were dead, too. She turned her eyes away from the scene and backed away as Nick made his way toward her. Caliban was already in the hall, ready to run.<br/>
“But for the millionth time, I’m Harvey,” Nick dropped the cutting blade with a clang and smiled, “I’m your only boyfriend.”<br/>
“Harvey slips on a banana peel!” Salem called out as Nick-now-Harvey lunged toward them. He took one step on the banana, slipping through the air and landing hard on his back.<br/>
“Go!” Sabrina yelled, pushing Caliban forward.<br/>
“Where are we going Sabrina?” Caliban called out, running beside her until the hallway narrowed.<br/>
“My Aunties,” she turned the corner to the school office and sobbed at the scene of terror before her. Void Hilda and Void Zelda were gruesomely ripping the dead flesh off of Zelda and Hilda.<br/>
“No! Why?”<br/>
“<em>THE VOID IS HERE!</em>” Hissed Void Zelda, blood covering her demonic looking face. Caliban grabbed her arm and ripped her from the scene.<br/>
“<em>THE VOID MUST BE FED!</em>” The snarls of Void Hilda followed them out in to the hall as they raced through the sets.<br/>
“We gotta go Sabrina!” Sabrina and Caliban burst through a set door, leading down a row of mirrors and open half-made sets.<br/>
Growling and breaking glass could be heard from all around them, breaking wood and creaking metal. They can feel the energy of the Void, pressing down on their bodies as they force themselves to run.<br/>
“We’re not going to make it!” Salem yelled from Sabrina’s arms, Caliban yanked them to the side as Void Zelda burst out of a set, close on their heels.<br/>
“We’re going to make it! Open the gate now!” Sabrina can feel the Void at her heels, kissing the back of her legs with the threat of oblivion.<br/>
“The prop storage gate opens!” Salem yelled the command as the gate lock dropped to the ground. Caliban pulled Sabrina through the gate, and she shoved him into the mirror with a cry, diving in after him. Behind them the Void screeched as the glass shattered all around them. </p><p>Sabrina could feel  Salem slip in her arms, as the Void ripped at her feet. Warm, strong arms embraced her as the Void growled. Caliban was holding her to his body, protecting her as if he was her real Caliban. Salem shouted but the wind rushing past her ears made his words incomprehensible. He yelled again as the Void screeched. Sabrina tried to see around her but Caliban held her closer.<br/>
“You don’t want to see it!” His voice sounded so far away and was almost carried away on the wind. She clung to his shirt as they felt the Void consuming the magic of the portal. The feeling of it’s fingers climbed up their legs, the numbness of her body was nothing she had ever experienced.<br/>
“Where is the exit?” Sabrina’s yell was muffled as she tried to look up or around, hoping for a mirror like her own. She saw a glimmer ahead, and wriggled free to point it out. The magic of the Void crawled higher up their legs and both cried out in pain. It was inside her now. She could feel it in her body, the Empty Void.<br/>
“We have to stop it!” Sabrina turned to yell a spell, to throw anything at the creeping feeling of death sliding in her veins. Caliban shouted out as glass smashed above and around them.<br/>
Sabrina was falling to the ground, her legs were numb, the Void was filling her body, she could feel it. And if she didn’t stop the portal, the Void would follow them even faster.<br/>
“Sabrina?” Sabrina Spellman jumped from the bed, as she, Sabrina Morningstar, using the last magical strength she had, shouted an incantation to close the portal between the Realms. Gasping she fell back to the shattered glass on the rug. She reached out to Caliban as Sabrina reached her.<br/>
“It’s coming. The Void.” It hurt to talk, to breath. The Void, the emptiness, the nothing, it filled her torso, she could feel everything disappearing. Becoming nothing, as if they never were.<br/>
“It’s on it’s way here. It won’t stop until everything is destroyed.” Sabrina couldn’t focus, she could feel the arms around her, she could hear ragged breathing. Was that her own? How had she got here? Where was here? Sabrina. Sabrina Spellman. She had to warn her. The Void. “I came to warn you. You have to…”<br/>
A pause, the Void inside her consumed her mind now, what was she saying? “You have to…”<br/>
The blank Void. The nothing. The emptiness awaited her. Who was she again? The Void. They were the Void.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>